


The Root of the Problem

by burning_nova



Category: Daredevil (TV), Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom
Genre: Baby Groot, Gen, Prompt Fill, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: Frank Castle might be making bombs or kidnapped a kid. Matt has to investigate.Or the one where Frank has a baby Groot.





	The Root of the Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/8773.html?thread=17775429#cmt17775429

"You see the recent news?" Foggy asked Matt. Matt glanced toward him, in an annoyed way. "I don't mean that literaly."

"No, what's going on with him? Does Daredevil need to intervene?"

"You really shouldn't talk about yourself in the third person, it's not healthy." He shrugged. "I mean, maybe? He was seen robbing a local gardening store and a baby store."

"He kidnap a kid or is he making bombs?"

"With him, maybe both. I don't see him stealing a baby but you never know."

"That's true. I'll take a look into it."

"If he did steal a baby you going to take it from him?"

"Not by myself. That'll get me shot again."

"Good, not the kidnapping part, but the whole looking out for yourself."

"Yeah."

\---

He heard the gun before he registered it with his other senses. It didn't fire when Frank realized who he was. He sensed a tiny little form nearby; it smelled of wood. 

"Red."

"Frank."

"What are you doing here?" He didn't get up.

"Heard you might be making bombs."

"Not at the moment."

"And maybe stole a baby."

"Not quite."

"What do you mean?" 

"I am Groot." A tiny little voice called and that was the tiny form. It was too small to be a baby but it sounded like one? He sniffed. Still smelt of wood and baby powder.

"It's a baby...tree person." Frank said. "Found him with some bad guys. Took him. Have no idea what to do wtih him. Seems to be doing okay though. Likes cheetos."

"I am Groot!" The little tree baby called and reached toward Frank.

"Not until after dinner."

"I am Groot!" The baby tree yelled angrily.

"He called Groot?"

"Nah, I've named him Ent."

"Huh?" Frank shrugged. 

"Like the Lord of the Rings trees?"

"I am Groot."

"Pretty sure its name is Groot."

"Nah, says that for everything. Even when he has to potty. Seems to know what I'm saying to so I think it's just something...lost in species communication."

"I am Groot!" The little...tree chimed. Matt took off his glove and reached out to touch it. Frank changed posture but didn't shoot or lunge. Something sprouted from the thing and reached to him slowly. Vines? It felt like a woody vine and leaves. "I am Groot!" The thing repeated and Matt managed to feel his form. He was dressed in a little outfit and was he wearing a diaper?

"Oh yeah, he isn't quite potty trained yet.Once he lifted himself out of his little flower pot he's been kind of learning to walk and go to the bathroom."

"It was in a pot?"

"Yeah, reason I hit the garden center. He was getting a bit big so I was going to transplant him. Spooked me when I saw him gone and then nearly kicked him when he came running to me."

"So you haven't kidnapped a baby." What a weird day this was turning out and no he wasn't taking this baby alien from Frank either. That would also get him shot. 

"Nope but if you know if someone is looking for him let me know."

"Will do."


End file.
